The Heartbreaker of District 12
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "Now I can say you're a heartbreaker..." I wrote this quickly, wanting to depict Katniss as a desirable girl in her district, by boys other than Peeta and Gale. But this story includes our two leading men as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Shale Brimline and the Dare

**Chapter 1: Shale Brimline and the Dare**

The school building is rollicking at the end of another long day. I am leaning against the wall by the restrooms, laughing with some friends. Just then, I see her and my pants quickly tighten. Katniss Everdeen, a miner's daughter and famed huntress. She is depositing some books back into her locker. The skirt of her blue dress ripples as her backside and muscles flex. Man, she is one hot piece of ass. I wonder if she would like it up against the wall. They say most Seam girls are slutty for that sort of stuff...

My best pal, Cyber, smirks. He seems to notice my fixations. "Hey, Shale: truth or dare?"

"Dare," I pick without even turning my head. No way am I falling into a Truth trap and being forced to admit who I have a crush on. That's all anyone demands for Truth these days, especially in high school.

I should know better. Cyber's grin broadens. "I dare you to walk right up to Katniss Everdeen and kiss her!"

I whip back to him in horror. Cyber looks positively triumphant. "Well, go on!"

I square my shoulders and march right up to the locker bay. Katniss is just closing the door of her locker. I tap her on the shoulder. She has scarcely turned around, her mesmerizing gray eyes filled with confusion, before I am pushing her up against the metal and kissing her full on the mouth.

Katniss utters a choked, startled squeak into my mouth. I press my lips firmly into hers a moment more before I spring away. Katniss stumbles backwards into the lockers. "Had to do it for a Dare," I shrug. Then I run away, leaving a stunned Katniss Everdeen with her flushed mouth hanging slack.


	2. Chapter 2: Thom and the Reaping Kiss

**Chapter 2: Thom and the Reaping Kiss**

At 18, today is my last Reaping. I would prefer it if I get through this one like I have all the others: quickly and painlessly. As the youngest Miner Foreman in District 12's history, I have hundreds of workers who all look to me. It would not do for them to lose my leadership if I am sent into a fight to the death.

Haymitch Abernathy, our only living Victor, makes an annual ass of himself, and then Effie Trinket is reading the names. The girl is picked - a Merchant, by her looks - and then a boy...

Who isn't me. I'm free. I'm free!

All the 18-year-olds rush out of their holding section, cheering, free of the Reaping forever. Sweethearts fall into each other's arms. Many share the Reaping Kiss. It is a tradition that supposedly brings you and your partner luck, if conducted before the drawing. Though some have been known to do it after, upon surviving for another year. I am euphoric. I have to let this happiness out!

And then, I see her, the object of my secret affections: Katniss Everdeen, looking resplendent in a royal blue Reaping dress. She now has only two years to go, but...

Gathering my courage, I run to her. She is standing alone, but appears to be searching through the crowd for friends and family. Spinning her about and dipping her, I crush my lips to hers in a passionate French kiss.

I feel Katniss stiffen in my embrace. My one arm is around her neck, pinning her to me. The other, about her waist. But her hands are free...

Which I am reminded of when her fist collides with my face.

Our lips yank apart and I shamefully drop her whilst I stumble backward. Katniss lands on her bum in the dirt and violently wipes her kissed mouth with her sleeve.

"Don't EVER kiss me again!" she snaps, before turning on her heel and flouncing away into the crowd. She leaves a stupefied me in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3: Darius and the Mistletoe

**Chapter 3: Darius and the Mistletoe**

It's the annual Christmas Eve Party in the Hob. As a Peacekeeper, I signed up for patrol of it to make sure those who imbibed too much got home safely.

But I also signed up in the hopes that I would see her.

And indeed, she is here: wearing a blue dress which is probably the fanciest piece of clothing she owns. Still, she looks stunning. Katniss Everdeen is half-Merchant, after all, on her mother's side, and Merchants have been known to be physically attractive. I stroll up to her, and give her a winning smile.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen. Got anything to trade me tonight?"

Katniss smirks at me. "Not at the moment, Darius."

"Shame," I pout. "I was hoping to pay you with one of my famous kisses." I flick the single braid running down her back, tickling it against her face.

Katniss laughs and seats my hand away. "No thanks. Anyway, all trades must be fair."

I happen to glance up and smile. I have her right where I want her. "Perhaps not. Look." I point above my head, and Katniss follows my gaze. A sprig of Mistletoe hangs above us. Katniss locks her gaze with mine, understanding and maybe fear crossing her face.

"Darius... Mmmm!"

I take her in my arms and silence her with a deep kiss on the lips. She tastes like apples. Katniss presses her hands into my chest to purchase.

After a moment, I feel her palms tangle into my hair, and I smile against her lips, thinking I have seduced her. But then, I feel my skull tugged back, as she forces my head away from hers. She is scowling, clearly annoyed.

"Well, now I know: your kisses aren't much to rave about." And disentangling herself from me, she stalks away.

Guess she's playing hard to get...


	4. Chapter 4: Jet Keenwater and the New Yea

**Chapter 4: Jet Keenwater and the New Years Kiss**

I take another swig of bourbon as I lose myself in the fascinating Seam gray eyes of the girl I've had a crush on since middle school: Katniss Everdeen.

"You shoot as straight with your mouth as they say you do with your bow," I compliment her.

"Yeah, well that about sums me up," she parries back dryly, throwing back another shot. Man, can she hold her liquor. That's hot.

"10!... 9!... 8!..." The countdown to midnight begins. It's tradition to share a kiss when the clock strikes high twelve. And I have my secret crush right here in front of me.

Katniss is glancing about, trying to find a way out. But the Seam bar is so packed, she is trapped in the cluster of bodies. Oh, no she doesn't...

"1! Happy New Year!" I grab Katniss's chin and mash my lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

She tastes amazing, and I am moving quickly to encircle her in my arms when her hands push me away by my chest.

"What is WRONG with you?! Fuck off, perv!" And she disappears into the crowd.

Oh well. At least I got my kiss!


	5. Chapter 5: Gale and the Green-Eyed Monst

**Chapter 5: Gale and the Green-Eyed Monster**

Even though it is deep winter, I still find my blood boiling. When word got back to me that Darius and that Jet Keenwater had kissed Katniss at some holiday parties, I wanted to punch their lights. Catnip is like my baby sister, no one touches her!

Right, Hawthorne, baby sister. Sure.

It had been months since I thought of Katniss that way. I saw how she cut quite a figure, despite the starvation we barely managed to avoid. I noticed how many of the boys at school stared after her. It makes me see red...

So it is that we reach the fence after yet another successful hunt. "I'll set the snares tomorrow, Gale..."

Gripping her by the shoulders, I bash my lips against hers. I finally kiss her.

After her encounters with Darius and Jet (and who knows if there have been others?), I expect Katniss to push me away. Or slap me. But instead, she moans and her fingers curl into my shirt, fisting the fabric. I grin in triumph as I lick my tongue past her mouth and down her throat. Bet she didn't kiss Darius or Jet like this...

When I sweetly let her go, she is staring at me as if she has never seen me before.

"I had to do that. At least once." And then I disappear underneath the fence.


	6. Chapter 6: Peeta and Showing Respect

**Chapter 6: Peeta and Showing Respect**

I am hurrying home from making a delivery. A Baker's work is never done. I have to get back to the ovens; if I let this morning's batch burn, Mother will kill me.

I pass by the Slag Heap, to speed up my return trip. It's a good shortcut back to the Bakery. And also a good place for lovers in this district to meet up and do dirty deeds. At least, that's what I've heard.

As I cross in front of the gates holding the mound of trash, I think I hear sniffling coming from one of the piles. It sounds like someone is crying. Curious, I enter the Slag Heap and peer around one corner...

To find the girl I have been in love with since kindergarten, with her head on her knees, bawling her eyes out. Even if I cannot see her beautiful Seam gray eyes, I would know her anywhere. Especially by the single braid of brown hair running down her back.

"Katniss?" I frown. Wordlessly, I edge closer and sit down beside her in the gravel and dirt. Only then does the District 12 beauty become aware of my presence. Glancing up, her eyes red and puffy and pooling with tears, she flinches away. Her teeth almost bare, like a wild animal threatened, and it breaks my heart.

"Stay away from me!" she growls. I hold up my hands in abject surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, it's all right! I'm not gonna hurt you. What's wrong?"

She scowls at me, almost glares, as if offended that I have caught her in such a vulnerable position. She buries her face in her hands. "Why me? Me, of all people? Why, why?"

I crinkle my forehead in thought, perplexed. "Why you, what?"

She sniffs, raising her head again. "Why do all these boys think they can do whatever they want with me? Kiss me out of the blue?"

My heart constricts like a vice. "Katniss, if anyone's been kissing you without your permission, I'll..."

"You'll what?" she challenges. "Break their noses? Please, you don't even know me!"

She cuts me to the quick far more deeply than she can ever imagine. It's true, we don't know each other. We only interacted once, and it was years ago. "Maybe not... but I still care for you."

Katniss peers at me, puzzled, before her eyes suddenly widen. "Oh, God... not you too!" and she crawls back away from me. "If you try anything..."

"Don't worry, I won't! I wouldn't!" I plead, scared she will run from me. "But, I just have to ask: why have all these guys been taking advantage of you?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. They must think I'm pretty. Hot, or whatever. Can't imagine why - my sister's the real beauty in our family."

"You're beautiful too, you know," I whisper quietly. "I..." and I finally will myself to say it, have the courage to admit it out loud. "I love you."

She turns her head slowly to me, one eyebrow raised. "And why is that? Because you think I'm just another piece of ass, too?" Disgusted, she starts to rise with a huff to leave.

"It's more than that. So much more than just that you're beautiful."

Amazingly, this gives her pause, and she lowers herself back down beside me.

"It was the first day of kindergarten," I begin the story. "You were wearing a little red dress and your hair... it was in two braids instead of one. In music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the Valley Song and your hand shot straight up! And you sang it for the whole class, and every single bird outside the window fell silent to listen to you." I was only going to tell her that, but I find myself unable to stop. "You're the most amazing huntress I've ever seen - how you shoot all your squirrels right through the eye, every time. I love the way you look after your sister; I bet you'll make an excellent mother someday. And I adore how tough you are and never let any guys or mean girls or Merchant snobs hold you back."

I finish my speech. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss gazing at me in wonderment. She has a very intense look on her face. Suddenly, I feel her palms flood my cheeks with warmth as she turns my head to face her. And then, she leans in and presses her lips to mine in the sweetest, softest kiss imaginable.

I gently run a calloused paw through the brown tendrils of her hair as I kiss her back. Katniss takes my bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles. When I flick my tongue out to tickle her lips, seeking entrance, exhales into my mouth with a purr and I slip my tongue down her esophagus. "Hmmmm..." she murmurs, and I feel her deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, we break apart with a tiny POP! Katniss drums her fingers along my jawline, almost contemplatively.

"You're not at all like the other boys. And you're a much better kisser than them."

My face relaxes into a beaming smile, as I realize: _Katniss Everdeen just kissed me!_ "Thanks." There is a moment of silence before I broach: "Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Her one eyebrow disappears into her hairline and she smirks sardonically. " _May_ I kiss you again?" she corrects my grammar. And then... she genuinely smiles. "Well, at least someone finally asks first! Yes, you may."

And cupping her face in my hands, I tilt her chin upwards and seal my lips around hers. And I feel Katniss arms go about my neck, playing with the nape of my hair as - closing her eyes - she kisses me in return.

We finally draw apart. "Wait a minute," I gasp. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Shale Brimline, technically, but it was on a dare from one of his buddies and he was an ass," she scowls adorably. "Now, shut up and kiss me so I can bash my tongue down your throat!" Yanking me back to her, she bruises my lips as she kisses me more passionately. I moan in pleasure as I kiss her back.

And I proceed to kiss Katniss Everdeen for the rest of the day.


End file.
